The Hobbit Prince and The Toad
by AnimaImagine
Summary: Bilbo Baggins, the Hobbit Prince of The Shire, comes across a toad that talks. He soon finds out that he is the cursed Prince of Erebor. Bilbo goes on an adventure to help Thorin and his company become uncursed.


**Inspired by Princess and the Frog and Beauty and the Beast.**

**Thilbo Bagginshield.**

**Warning: Fluff, Adorableness, Kisses, Curses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

**The Hobbit Prince and the Toad**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful Hobbit Prince. The Hobbit Prince had light brown curls framing his face, brown eyes that had a tinge of green, unmarked and pale skin. His name was Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took. Baggins-Took Family ruled the land of The Shire, occupied with other hobbits and some dwarves here and there. The Family listened to their citizens and cared deeply about them.

Bilbo loved the citizens of The Shire. He spent time with them, gardening or partying. He found the others like distant relatives and he promised to all of them that he would forever watch over them, even when his time is done in the world.

One day, Bilbo decided to have a walk in the nearby meadow behind his home. The hobbit skipped through the tall grass and flowers when he heard a croak but a loud one. He grew curious, of course being a Took. He stopped skipping and looked around when he found a toad. The toad was dark, spotty and unusually hairy.

The toad had blue eyes and looked mean and angry. Bilbo knelt down beside it and gestured the toad to go into his hands. The animal did so and looked at Bilbo.

"You are a very strange toad, but quite interesting," Bilbo said to the creature. "What is wrong? I heard your croak."

The toad opened his mouth wide and did not croak. He talked. "I was, sadly and rudely, cursed by a wizard."

Bilbo did not look surprised when the toad talked. He knew a lot of strange things happen in the world they live in. "A wizard? Not a witch?"

"Oh no. Not at all. This wizard is silly and knows all. Though, he did not tell me why he turned me into a toad. I suppose he was just doing it for fun."

"What is your name?"

"Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield, at your service."

Bilbo gasped. Right now, he is holding a Prince in his hands. A very important Prince of the Kingdom of Erebor. Bilbo never met a dwarf up close since he always stayed in The Shire. He knows some dwarves live in The Shire, but Bilbo never bothered to speak to one.

"Well, I'm Bilbo Baggins. Nice to meet you Thorin. Honestly, why would a wizard curse you? Let's go."

Thorin tilted his green slimy head. "Do you mean, you will help me become uncursed?"

Bilbo gave him a large smile. "Of course I will. No Prince deserves to be cursed."

Thorin leaped out of the Hobbit Prince's hands. "Thank you Master Baggins."

"You're very welcome," Bilbo said as got up from the ground. "So, shall we go on an adventure? Take me to this wizard so I can have a talk with him."

Thorin's face twisted up to look like a grin. "We shall," Thorin, the toad, begun hopping away, Bilbo following him.

Bilbo hoped no one would notice him gone.

* * *

The toad and the Prince traveled through the meadow for at least an hour when Bilbo stopped abruptly. Thorin hopped around to look at him. "What is wrong Master Baggins?"

"This is it. The first time I will ever cross The Shire's borders," Bilbo said, looking scared and sad. He never left his home before. What kind of life is out there? He only knew stories that he heard and read. What if they are not true?

Thorin took notice of Bilbo's fear and sadness. "It is all right Master Baggins. Everything will go fine if we stick to the right path. We may even meet friends along the way."

"Friends? Are they yours," Bilbo asked, now looking curious and happy.

Thorin let out a croak that Bilbo took as a yes. Bilbo nodded and started to walk again, eager to make this adventure even more exciting.

The two traveled along a path that was made out of stone. The path lead them inside a forest that looked dark and scary. Bilbo heard many noises coming from animals, insects, water, and even plants.

"What is this place?"

"An odd one that wizard may have created."

"I'm starting to suspect that Radagast the Brown turned you into a toad. He does certainly love animals and plants."

"Who is that may I ask," Thorin said, hopping slower to keep up with Bilbo's pace.

"I suppose he did not turn you into a toad. Radagast is a wizard that loves nature, that is all. I see him sometimes when he visits The Shire. He loves The Shire, you know. Who wouldn't? It's so lively and beautiful."

Thorin attempted a smile. He liked hearing Bilbo talk about his land. He seems so happy and that makes him happy. Suddenly, Bilbo stopped walking, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong Master Baggins?"

"T-There," Bilbo pointed to a bush that was shaking around. Thorin rolled his eyes. He knew what this was.

"Come out you two. You're scaring our helper," Thorin said. An alligator and a firefly appeared over the bush, looking apologetic.

"We're sorry Uncle. We didn't mean too," the firefly said.

Bilbo gasped. "More cursed dwarves?!"

Thorin nodded. "Yes. Bilbo Baggins, meet my nephews. Fili is the alligator and Kili is the firefly."

Fili and Kili bowed, well, attempted too. "At your service."

Bilbo crossed his arms. "I suppose I'll help the three of you. This wizard is quite mean if he done this to all of you."

"Oh, he is," Kili the firefly said. "He actually cursed our whole company."

"Company?! How many dwarves are cursed?"

"These two, ten others, and me of course," Thorin answered.

"Oh my goodness! This wizard is something isn't he," Bilbo said. "Let's go and help you and your other friends," Bilbo begun walking again, a toad, a firefly and an alligator following him. Bilbo prayed to many gods that no one can see him with such a strange group.

* * *

They walked for an half an hour when they approached a beast, a rabbit and two red roses. Bilbo turned to Thorin. "Four dwarves apart of your company?"

"Yes," Thorin nodded. "Balin is the rabbit. Dwalin is the beast. Oin and Gloin is the red roses.

The four dwarves bowed, attempted to at least. "At your service."

"Thorin told us that he would find someone to help us but we never expected they would a Hobbit Prince," Balin said, hopping closer to Bilbo.

"You know that I am a Prince?"

"I can recognize a beautiful Prince from The Shire."

Bilbo blushed. Of course that others would know that he is a Prince. Beauty runs through his generations and many can recognize that beauty. Thorin looked angry though. He didn't like that Balin complimented Bilbo before he did.

"Let's go everyone. Many more to meet and to uncurse," Thorin said, already leaving.

"Oh wait up Thorin," Bilbo followed him. Then there were seven cursed dwarves.

* * *

The seven cursed dwarves and Bilbo traveled even deeper inside the forest. The Prince stopped at some moments to explored the forest even closer. Before he thought the forest was scary, but now he can't help and find it beautiful.

Thorin watched Bilbo affectionately. He liked that Bilbo liked nature and was so enthusiastic about it. Though, Thorin soon glared as his nephews, Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Hloin when they all started to giggle behind his back. They giggled because they are now taking notice of Thorin's affection for Bilbo.

"I would stop laughing you four. Especially you Dwalin. We all know you are interested in a certain someone," the beast stopped laughing.

They soon stopped when they came across three objects. A clock, a teacup and a kettle. Bilbo smiled and waved at the three. "Thorin, are they your friends as well?"

The toad nodded. "Yes. The clock is Nori, Ori is the teacup and the kettle is Dori."

The three objects bowed, attempted to at least. "At your service."

Ori the teacup hopped over to Dwalin the beast and grinned. Dwalin grinned back and scooped Ori up and held the teacup dwarf delicately. Bilbo smiled at the sight. He wished he had someone that loved him so much like that. Bilbo's eyes couldn't help but drift towards the toad. He shook his head.

"We should keep going. I believe we have more cursed dwarves to meet with," the hobbit said, starting to walk again.

* * *

The cursed dwarves and the Hobbit Prince traveled even farther in the forest. Bilbo's laughed at dwarves' funny antics with each other. He never expected to travel with such a lively group. The group soon stopped when they came across a baked ham, a biscuit and a wooden bowl.

The food and bowl all had eyes and mouths. Thorin the toad turned to look at Bilbo. "Meet Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Bifur is the bowl, Bofur is the biscuit, Bombur is the ham."

"At your service," the three bowed, attempted to at least.

Bilbo nodded. "We have the whole company I'm suspecting. Animals, objects, and food...what an interesting group." Thorin leaped onto Bilbo's shoulder.

"Onward Bilbo. The wizard should be up ahead."

* * *

Bilbo continued walking and the cursed dwarves followed. Bilbo and the company soon arrived in an open space. The grass was bright and long, weeds littered the ground, and a large wooden house was in the middle of the space. The group walked to the door.

Bilbo sighed and knocked three times. They heard stomping footsteps and the door opened. A tall, gray-haired old man answered the door and he was certainly a wizard. He wore long gray clothing and a tall pointy hat. Everyone looked annoyed at him but Bilbo was excited.

He only met one wizard and now he met another. This one in front of him may have done evil things but that did not stop Bilbo's appreciation for magic.

"Hello sir. My name is Bilbo Baggins and you already know the strange creatures behind me."

"I know who you are Hobbit Prince. I even know your mother. My name is Gandalf the Grey."

"You know my mother," Bilbo asked. The cursed dwarves became more annoyed than before.

"Of course I do. Your mother, Belladonna, was also interested in adventure, nature and magic just like you."

Bilbo smiled. No wonder other hobbits say that he and his mother have so much in common.

"Bilbo," Thorin interrupted.

"Oh right! I just remembered of why we are here. Gandalf, why have you cursed these dwarves? Change them back," Bilbo commanded, his hands on his hips.

"Why would I do that?"

Bilbo's face flushed in anger. "I may have just met them but I do care about them."

"How much?"

"A lot," Bilbo nodded.

Gandalf gestured to the area in front of his house. "Stand there with Thorin the toad."

Bilbo lost his anger, replacing it with triumph and satisfaction. "Come on Thorin," Bilbo grabbed for the toad, holding Thorin in his palms. Thorin croaked. Bilbo went to the area, the other cursed dwarves surrounding them when they stopped.

Gandalf went with them, stopping and standing beside Bilbo and the toad. "If you want to change them back, you must kiss your true love," Gandalf announced.

"T-T-T-True love?! Are you talking about Thorin and I," Bilbo asked, blushing.

"Who else? I could say that beast and teacup but they are already together," the beast and teacup blushed from the sidelines.

The toad looked up at Bilbo sadly, still in the hobbit's hands. "Do you not love me?"

"H-How can I? I just met you," Bilbo stuttered. Truth is, he does love Thorin. He gain affections for him during their adventure.

"We have but love spreads fast."

"Thorin, do you love me?"

Thorin bowed his green head. "I do. I love you Bilbo."

Bilbo's heart couldn't help but flutter at that. "Oh Thorin...I also gain feelings for you. I love you too Thorin."

"This is nice and all but can you two kiss already?! I'm getting tired of being a biscuit and I think Bombur is trying to eat himself," Bofur yelled.

The Hobbit Prince and the toad nodded. "Here goes nothing," Bilbo leaned forward, lifting up the toad to his lips as he did so. The two shared a kiss.

At that moment, magic swarmed the area. Dots of lights flew around them and the dwarves changed form. They were back as their original selves. The dwarves cheered but Bilbo and Thorin did not take notice.

When Thorin changed, Bilbo moved his arms to wrap them around Thorin's neck, playing with his long brown hair. Thorin had his hands on the hobbit's waist. Gandalf coughed. The two moved away and smiled at each other.

"You're very handsome," Bilbo complimented.

"And you are beautiful," Thorin said back.

* * *

Later, Bilbo, Thorin and the rest left and they traveled back to The Shire. Hobbits cheered when they saw their Prince return home and his parents were relieved. Bilbo explained everything to them bad soon organized a party to celebrate. During the party, Thorin and Bilbo married.

That day forward, they lived happily ever after. They were even more grateful when they found out Gandalf set up the whole cursing issue to get them together.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
